Mandy
Mandy is a sane and smart young girl from the town of Endsville. She is the heroine of Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, which takes place in Endsville. That town is located in Koridai. She is also the best friend of the Grim Reaper (Or Grim) and is a rape victim of Insane Woody, along with her friend Billy. Mandy has rarely been in important poops, but she is uber powerful. Mandy is also the leader of the Dimension Warriors. Even though that's not important. Mandy Virus Dark Mandy, Mandy's rival once unleashed a virus that could turn anyone but Mandy into zombies. There weren't many victims, but the few who were infected include Satan and Giygas. Fortunately, Mandy cured it in the end. Moves Mandy can use an Exploding Blazing Side Kick and shatter their skulls with her Headache Maker move. Mandy also can spin kick diagonally, a move she calls the Helicopter Kick. Mandy can use a Head on Assault to bury her foes into the ground. Her Final Smash involves her tearing the fabric of the universe with her smile "Must. Not. SMILE!!!" is what she says. Prank The Mooninites pulled a prank on Mandy. After that, she swore revenge on them and is threatening to kill them. Character Info Likes *Evil *Dictatorships *Satan *Demonic things *Gretchen from Camp Lakebottom. *Wanting to overthrow Weegee for Empress of Koridai *Ratigan (She was a childhood friend and wants to ressurect him) * Power * Sashi Dislikes *Goodness *Idiots *Billy (Sometimes) *Cuteness *Being happy *Tails *Getting Raped by Insane Woody *Tubby *Giygas *Shrek *Being on fire * Authority figures * Idiot Authority figures * Woomy Friends (for a girl with a sadistic nature, she has lots of friends!) *Ratigan *The Toxic Army *Satan (The Red Guy) (Her father) *Billy (sometimes) *Grim *Phineas *Ferb *Perry *Mr. Game and Watch *R.O.B *Kirby *McGee *Gretchen (Especially) *Squirt *Olimar *Vinnie * Duck Hunt * Penn Zero * Boone * Sashi (Especially) * Greninja * Garnet * Amythest * Pearl * Steven * Dipper * Mabel * Omi * Kimiko (Especially) * Raimundo * Clay * Ping Pong * Ajay * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear Enemies *Dark Mandy *Tubby *The Mooninites *Tails *Insane Woody *Irwin (He has a crush on Mandy) Rivalry to the Mooninites Mandy and Gretchen try to kill The Mooninites for a prank they made to Mandy. It failed, but she did get revenge on Tubby. She and Gretchen were, however, hit by multiple Chidoris, electrical energy spheres. Mandyism Mandy is the founder of Mandyism. This is the religion that worships her. Quotes *"I Feel the need, the need for bleed" *"No mercy" *"I'll miss you, but my aim is improving." Trivia *Mandy is able to warp reality using her smile. *Using her smile, she can also turn into Dark Mandy. Dark Mandy is also the daughter of Giygas. *Her greatest fear is Shrek and Giygas. *She may be the daughter of Satan. *She is believed to be half demon herself, like Billy's cousin Nergal Jr. *She is part of The Dimension Warriors, along with Kirby, R.O.B., and more. *Her goal is to ressurect Ratigan. *She is one of the most powerful children in the universe. *Even Skodwarde fears her. *She was Canadia's president for about thirty seconds, before being challenged to a Pokémon battle and being arrested afterhand. * However, Greninja help her escape. Videos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RISD Category:Cartoon Network Sources Category:Koridans Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Children Category:Possible Villains Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Blondes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:LGBT Category:Terrorists Category:Nazis Category:Annoying Category:Angry